It Start With Need
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: The second to Heat Sucks...or Does It? Question will be answered...more will be asked! Now with more smut!


_**It Starts With Need**_

By: MyNameIsJag

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah, bleh…I do NOT own Transformers and your probably glad I don't. If you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Does anyone actually read the disclaimers…seriously? Because you demanded it, here it is, the sequel to Heat Sucks Or Does It? Because your all perverts that enjoy an uke Ratchet…YAY, I'm not alone! There should also clear up some questions from the last one. A big thanks to firebird234 for the suggestions on couples. Again, do not take this seriously, it's just crack.

I like to think with all that programming, there has to be one for the survival of the race and that's were the instinctual drive of procreating comes from. Sometimes instincts just take over and rational reasoning goes out the window. So does sanity and everything that goes with it.

"Regular talk"

_'Comlink talk'_

**'Sparklink talk'**

Taking in a deep intake, Ratchet's optics came online…he was a little disappointed in himself…he spent the rest of his heat undisturbed with his mates with no end results.

Turned out because the twins were sharing a spark, to conceive; all three would have to merge at the same time…being a medic, he should have known that. That small forgetful mistake hurt him, he knew he shouldn't have been too upset cause there wasn't that much known on twins and they didn't discover this till later.

It hit the twins harder, they actually thought it was their fault…their sparks not good enough to even spark another…Sunstreaker seemed the most upset and the only reason he knew that was through the link they now shared.

Rolling over from resting his helm on Sideswipe shoulder to cuddle up with the golden twin, he stared at him in the dark…sure they had a connection but they were still blocking most of their thoughts and memories…like they didn't want him to know something…it hurt.

They could try to merge sparks again, but they were nervous about showing their sparks to him, he really couldn't remember what they looked like…the heat made him a little fuzzy.

It would be useless either way, out of heat merge would just make the experience pleasurable…not that it was a bad thing, in fact, it was wonderful…but sparklings created out heat were even rarer then the ones created within heat.

He now knew why Prowl would stare longingly at Inferno's and Red Alert's offspring, to be so close to bringing a new life into the world and miserably failing…it was enough to send anyone into depression. Though the good thing was that the two would let the SIC sit when they had duties, of course that meant Dirge wasn't too far behind, the seeker the 'appointed' guardian of the new resident.

Why Dirge, no one knew or even tried to understand, but the seeker made it a point that the only ones that were allowed around the sparkling was other seekers, the parents, Prowl and other Carriers (the ones that were able to get sparked) that he approved of.

Something about Carrier instincts would take over and they could become just has violent has the seekers if any sparkling was threatened, so they we're allowed around or at least that was what they were told by Starscream.

That and it seemed to calm Red Alert when other were around instead of just seekers.

Wheeljack was still having a ball over the fact Ratchet was a Sub, the inventor was tested with the rest of the crew and the lucky glitch was proved as a Creator instead of a Carrier, happily flaunting it in the medic's face…who knew the crazy bastard could laugh so evilly.

Though it was funny when the seekers had decided to ban him from the lab, saying he was a danger to not only sparklings but Carriers and pretty much everybody.

Unable to get pass a blockade of the winged mechs, Wheeljack went to Optimus, who just told him that 'All matters concerning the seekers and their actions are to be taken to Starscream…because I really don't want to get a lecture from that banshee about sparkling care again.'

It took forever for him to get permission to go into the lab, only allowed to if someone was there to overlook his work…it made the explosion master a' bit upset…but he deserved it…besides he didn't even know it was a certain red and white mech who suggested it to Starscream.

Chuckling at the last thought, he offline his optics to fall back into recharge, he had a full day of check ups tomorrow.

S/R/S

Sunstreaker glanced over at the other mechs in the hall, check ups sucked…parts that were normally hidden came out for all to see. Both him and Sides were against it, what if they had to take off their armor…or worse get their sparks checked! He would have growled out loud but the damn seekers were there and they would have taken it as a threat to the Carriers.

He reached out to both his brother and mate, a soothing feeling filled him from both links, his twin out on duty got off lucky. _'Sunny, if your not up to this, I can check you later on tonight in our room.' _

Oh, how he loved that medic and his spark nearly jumped for joy, he didn't have to expose himself to disapproving optics, _'Thank you, Ratch, this idiots are getting on my wires and the seekers are starting to annoy me, damn glitches act like fragging cyber hawks or something.' _

He hide his worry behind biting words, no one had to know the truth…not even his Ratchet…at least not yet… _'They are a' bit grating, I'll check both you and Sides later.'_

_'Hmm, we don't have to wait for Sides…I could play your doctor for a little while or maybe you rather be my nurse, I'm sure we can find an outfit for you somewhere.'_

He just knew that some poor bot was getting the evil look for something they weren't even responsible for and he just smirked from the aggravation that filled the link, Sides link being a little jealous.

_'Thanks to you, Bumblebee thinks he did something wrong…poor thing looks like he's about to cry.' _

He would have let out a sharp laugh but he was still in the mid of waiting line, trying his best to get out of the packed in bodies, most trying to stay away from the insane seekers.

There were a few who were little upset about the twins and the medic's bond, there were still few Carriers and fewer Subs, he had to get his Ratchet to explain the difference.

Apparently Carriers can get sparked easier the a normal mech but it was just as hard as it was with a femme, while Subs were a type of Carrier that had heat cycles that would only appear when the bot's systems had decided it was a good time to breed causing the mech to literally give up all senses and submit to who ever would take them; increasing the chances of sparking easier then a Carrier or a femme would be.

It was all too confusing really and didn't make any sense, it just came down to one point…Subs were great to knock up and his medic was one, that made him feel happy…and smug.

He knew there were some mechs who would have loved to get a' hold of his red and white ambulance, and would be more then happy to break the bond they had. It was one of the reasons why him and his brother were so cautious at the moment, in heat, his Ratchet barely remembered anything besides getting fragged and submitting to his mates for sparking…it would have been bad if he remembered what their sparks looked like afterward.

Such scarred things with ugly coloring…but it was the orns that did it to them. He was sure one look at their sparks and his Ratchet would turn to walk away from them to find anyone else…he could only imagine what would happen when their forms were revealed…

But if they weren't so careful before about their sparks and correctly merging to spark, they wouldn't have this problem right now. His medic would be to busy carrying to worry about what his mates were hiding from him, their secret could stay hidden and the little bundle of joy would put the final lock on the bond…keeping his medic with them no matter what…but all that was just wishful thinking…

Maybe after awhile when the bond was more settle in, they would merge again…that or hope that another heat spell hits his medic.

He made it to his room without realizing it, punching in the code, he looked over his shoulder…making sure no one had seen what was put in…he didn't want anyone coming in at the moment.

He wanted a nice shower and recharge before playing with his medic and that required washing the scarred shell underneath.

S/R/S

Sideswipe groaned to himself as Bluestreak was…well…talking up a blue streak…of all the mechs...

He cared for the little gunner as a friend and near brother but sometimes he wished he would just learn to say what he needed and shut up.

It was just probably him, he took this shift hoping to get out of check ups, only to have Ratchet say he do it later on in their room. He wanted to sit on the ground and pout, he'll be here while his twin and mate were going to be off playing and fragging each other.

Though he did get the smaller mech in one of the lesser used hallways as he was going to get supplies…Red Alert sent him the video with a note not to do that again…he was guessing there was a copy somewhere but the defense mech was probably keeping it as blackmail…or maybe using it for porn, who knew.

He glanced over at Blue, "Anyway after the testing, Ratchet said I was a Carrier, I thought that was neat until I thought about the heat thing, cause I don't want that to happen to me, it's kind of scary but Ratchet said that only Submissives go into heat so I was fine and but I had a slimmer chance of carrying but that's still good that I can because sparklings are so adorable, like Red's and Inferno's, with the big optics and squishy cheeks, sort of like a plushi but you can't squeeze them because-"

He tuned him out again, for the last human hour or so, the Praxian was just repeating himself over, a little excited about being able to carry despite the fact he didn't have a mate or anyone after him at the moment.

Regular Carriers didn't have the advantage that heat bought and had a harder time finding mates but Red was lucky enough to get sparked even though he himself was just a regular, but him and Inferno had been together longer then the other couples so it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Hey, Sides…what does it feel like to have someone love you?"

He just stared at the gunner for a moment at the sudden question, "What do you mean?"

He shuffled his peds, "I mean…how did you know you and Sunny loved Ratchet?"

The red Lambo stared at nothing in particular, letting the question roll through his processor…it was more of a need then it was love…they needed someone to care for them, to want them…to heal the damage…

Ratchet didn't see them as just soldiers, he saw what they really needed even if he didn't know why, he might be yelling and throwing things at them, but he was always gentle in his touches as though afraid he was hurting them.

From the memories he shared with the medic…he was pretty much alone, always afraid of getting too attach and losing someone he held dear, a nightmare of them dying on his very medbay table and if someone did manage to squirm their way into his life…he took care of them at any cost.

After a 'chat' with Wheeljack before they hacked into their mate's room, he learned a few more things about the mech.

One was that Wheeljack thought of Ratchet as a brother and threatened to hide explosives in their frames that would make a spectacular firework display if they even thought about hurting the medic.

Two; Ratchet needed someone to protect him from his own work…appearing strong willed and being so are two different things…he needed someone to care for him. They needed to be loved and he needed someone to love…

Finally happy with the response he was about to give, he turned to the gunner with a light smile, "It doesn't start off as love, it begins as a need, a want to fill something that you are missing. You don't just simply fall in love, there is no such thing as love at first sight or to just decide one day your in love with a person…that feeling has to be built up first. To find someone who is willing to take your needs and complete them while you fill theirs, a trade that requires showing the things you were unable to show any one else and discovering the secrets of another without a blind optic can only lead to such a thing as love."

It was crack and most of it was him just mumbling but the gunner seemed content with the answer, leaving them in silence for a few moments before Bluestreak spoke again, "I like your answer a lot better then Jazz's, he just told me he liked looking at Prowl's aft a lot and didn't want anyone else to have it."

S/R/S

He just left, leaving the medbay in the servos of Wheeljack with a prayer to Primus that no innocent bot got blown up. But he was sure that First Aid and Swoop could handle things, though the both were getting tired of seekers, damn beings stood like some kind of creepy guard dogs.

After fighting with them for so long, having one standing behind you while you worked was unnerving, especially when they were looking over your shoulder close enough to hear their intakes.

Poor Swoop was going to have a spark attack if it wasn't for First Aid occasionally reaching over to pat him in comfort every once in a while. In the words of the flier, 'They seekers freaky, me Swoop going to need medication after this.', the other med-student would just nod and continue to calm down the dinosaur in agreement.

Also his close friend singing about sparklings and mechs getting knocked up was not helping the matters, it made the situation worse when he grabbed the CMO in a dance, happily singing, 'He wants cho baby, do anything to get it! Filling up, getting cuffed without a cop, oh what a wonderful feeling!'

Ratchet had to get out of there before he dismantle the inventor and being CMO gave him every right to leave the others hanging, besides he had someone to take care of.

Smiling, he kept his link quiet as he made his way to the shared room, making sure not to make any noise, he crept to the berth knowing full well that Sunstreaker was out in recharge. He held back a giggle as he crawled up the form, there was a reason why streaker was part of the mech's name.

Gently placing himself on the bare lap, he took his time to study the body underneath him, so many scars…so deep…mended together by amateur medics or by the golden twins own servos. He didn't know why they tried to cover it up from him, he fixed them so many times, it would be obvious that he would eventually see them.

He kept the fact they were so damaged to himself, making sure that he was the only one to work on them, he knew before that they were trying to hide behind the shiny armor and fake façade…he had seen it before…besides they were his patients and no one else needed to know.

Well, they were his mates now and there was something he always wanted to do to make the pain go away…he dipped down and licked at a scar near the other's spark chamber, swirling the tip around exposed wires, nipping the casing as he started grinding himself into the codpiece of his bonded.

It didn't take long for Sunstreaker to wake up, a moan escaping his lips, optics shuddered on to the sight of his mate grinding up against him while devouring his body with that delicious glossa…what a wonderful way to wake up.

He was just about to respond when he froze, his Ratchet was happily licking an old wound, his glossa following the curves and jags.

Feeling the worry over their link, his medic pulled up and looked up at him with concern, "Is something wrong, it's not hurting you is it?"

The frontliner just stared at him before answering slowly, "No," in fact it felt wonderful…but why wasn't his pretty little bot repulsed by his disfigurements?

A tilt of a white helm and a raised optic ridge, "Then what's wrong?"

"You…your not bothered by my…scars?"

The way it was asked had his medic taken back, "Why would I be bothered by them, I've seen them before."

The yellow twin gave him a confused look and if his Ratchet could roll his optics he would have, "How many times have I mended your aft back together?"

A grunt, "Too many." "Don't you think I had to make repairs to your frame, I even buffed out the raised wounds, didn't you notice?"

Sunstreaker just stared at him, no, he never noticed, he refused to look at his undershell, but glancing down, he could see they were looking better then before.

He glanced back up at the medic, "You knew?"

A light laugh and his mate leaned up to nuzzle his face, "Of course, they made me want to take care of you even more then the others, it made me want to heal every single scar, to take everything that hurt you away and," he leaned make down to kiss another one, "kiss away the pain."

The CMO smiled at the rev of the golden Lambo as he continued his initial plan, "Kiss away this one…and this one…oh…so much work for me to do…"

He felt those servos on his red hips as he kissed and licked, yellow digits trying to unlatch the outer armor, it was always amazing how quick he was stripped. He shivered at the cool air that hit his now exposed wiring along with the ghostly touches he was receiving.

Such gentleness from someone who usually was so rough, he enjoyed being touched and wanted…to be caressed so intimately…it was something he had always needed…but never knew until his bonding with the twins.

He followed a scar down to a hip joint, only to take a wire in his mouth to lightly roll it around his glossa causing a lustful moan and digits to dig into his skin, bringing the feeling that just lingered on the edge of pleasure and pain.

He released the wire and continued to make his way down, purring at the sound of an engine that was revving louder then before as the realization finally hit home of his intentions.

Licking his lips as his mate's plating shifted to release a pressurizing spike, his optics glanced up, "Aww, does this hurt too?"

A grunt and a nod of the helm was enough of an answer for him, "Guess I have to make that better too?", grinning, he swallowed the shaft whole, nearly getting bucked off.

Oh, that was nice…where did his medic learn that…he could feel the other's mouth slowly drag up to the tip, denta just barely scrapping the sensitive metal skin as his glossa danced around.

A rumble vibrated through him as his head was licked, oral fluid leaking from the mouth onto it, the slit getting a nice work over…oh, it was just has hot to watch as it was to feel. He reached out to grab the chevron to jerk that mouth closer but instead his mate retched away, leaving the slicked up spike quivering, "What-", a smile stopped him from continuing his sentence.

"Don't you know not to bother me while I'm working," a red aft wiggled up in the air tauntingly, "how am I going to make you better if you disturb me, hmm?"

A growl, his sadistic healer wanted to play it like that, huh, he'll get him back later for it, "Fine, I won't touch…but I'm so hurt," a smirk, "…and my spike is in such pain, kiss it better."

A servo went up to that lovely face in a mocking fashion to fake concern, "Oh, no," it moved to wrap around the yellow shaft, the thumb gently rubbing the tip, spreading the lubricants that had leaked out and the oral fluid together, "Poor patient, so tense…just have to…" He removed the servo to lick the fluid off before winking at him, "put in a little extra care."

Before he could reply, his helm fell back at him being consumed once more…his mate was going so wondrously slow that it was agonizing! Oh, he was so close…those red digits dipped into his hips to tug gently at the wires…damn his medic for know what made a mech melt…damn that mouth and glossa…ahh…

He grunted and growled as his helm rolled back, his optics offline to drown in the feelings, it was so hard not grab or touch what was his…but it was…goooood.

The feeling left him, why…he was so close…shuddering his optics back on, he stared at his love…and had to reboot his optics to make sure what he was seeing wasn't just an illusion.

Crawling up his yellow frame, lips parted with fluid gathered around the corners and just barely drizzling down his chin, sparkplates open revealing the pulsing spark underneath, and gorgeous optics dazed over in lust, "Sunny…" He took a quick mental picture, he didn't ever want to forget this…

Ratchet leaned back down to lick around the yellow twins chamber, mewling and rubbing his servos gently against the casing, and teasing the others shaft by barely placing the tip inside his valve. "Open…please…"

He kissed another scar as the body trembled beneath him, "Ratchet-"

"I need to be complete…please merge with me…show me that you love me…"

A joyful sound came from the medic's mouth as the plates moved to finally reveal that hidden spark, "Oh…Sunny…"

"I know it's-"

"Stunning…I've never seen such colors before…"

Purring he reached in to caress the energy, getting a gasp and a moan, "Mmm, why were you hiding it?"

A growl of pleasure, "Because it's not…stunning…it's…damaged…"

Ratchet shook his helm, "It's stunning to me…that's all what matters…", he kissed it then let out a gasp as their positions were suddenly changed to were he was looking up at Sunstreaker kneeling above him.

A rumble came from his mate and he mewled as he flooded their link with want, getting a shudder from the Lambo. Servos curled around his hips bringing closer to now tease him with the anticipation of being impaled, the other's helm leaned down to capture his lips.

Separating with deep intakes, a smirk played across the Terror Twin's face, "Say your mine…and I'll fill that tight heated valve up of yours…"

Control freak, the red and white mech chuckled and crooned up at him, "Yours…all your-AAHHYES!"

Oh, he loved being stretched out by that spike, he clawed at the other's back, hips rolling to be even more filled… He keened as denta scrapped against a main line on his neck, his body was literally getting pounded into the berth, Sunny was sooo rough…but it felt sooo nice…

Lips parted in a silent scream, optics shuddered off as he felt the other's spark slam into his as hot fluid shot up into him, "OH!"

He felt like he was on fire…such pleasurable fire, he couldn't hold it any longer and released with another scream…

S/R/S

Why…they knew that he could feel all that, he started twitching when he felt the ghostly touches surge through his systems.

Bluestreak had even went quiet, not sure of what to make about the twin's sudden…anxiousness…but that passed when Sideswipe fell over as the Datsun yelled his name.

The strength from the spark merge was too much for him to take and he was knocked into temporary stasis in front of the gunner.

Embarrassment hit him first as he came back online, optics focusing on his friend's face, "Umm, are you ok, I mean you look fine, do I need to call Ratchet-"

"That sadistic medic is the cause of this."

Shuddering optics stared back at him, "What you mean, how does he have to do with what happened, he wasn't here-"

The red Lambo just tuned him out and felt through his link to find the other two, what was Sunstreaker thinking revealing his spark right now to their mate…he was afraid that he will feel rejection from one side of the connection.

No…it was peaceful…happy to be merged with a mate…he would have purred at the feeling but he was still in the company of Bluestreak, and he had enough embarrassment as it is.

"Like that one time that Wheeljack accidentally made that explosion that sent out fumes that made everyone sing their feelings-"

How did talking about this lead to that accident…though it was funny to see Mirage sing 'Obsession' to Hound when the mech was talking to one of the visiting femmes.

'-So here's my confession, this time, this time, don't just want you to love me, I want to be your obsession-', he let the few lyrics run through his processor before refocusing…he wanted his obsession right now.

"And that lead to me taking a fall down the stairs, but I don't see what made you fall-"

"I'm going to go see Ratchet…and Blue."

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone what just happened."

S/R/S

He watched the smaller creation wiggle in it's Carrier's arms, the bundle chirping happily away, Prowl had to admit…he really wished he had a sparkling.

He never thought of even carrying before his heat, the thought of caring for a life so fragile that totally depended on him…scared him.

What if he did something wrong…what if he wasn't good enough…no matter what Jazz said…he believed that's why he lost his child… He just wasn't fit for offspring, he was always being told he was too cold…too logical…too unemotional…everything that went against what a Carrier was.

But now…he would give anything to have what Red and Inferno have…and that mask he spent so long building was breaking to pieces from all those emotions that ran through him. The officer smiled sadly at the small giggles and tiny servos clenching onto a digit, and the light clicks and whirs as the sparkling 'talked' to Red Alert.

Dirge looked over at the Carriers, the SIC's behavior not passing him but it was not concerning, it was a natural reaction to such a lost and the Praxian would need a constant shoulder until his emotions were put in check.

Subs were very sensitive, at least after their first heat, and this seemed to bring out the cruiser's hidden feelings. A wing twitched as he watched Prime's mate walk up to them, femmes were no threat and were to be protected as well…they were just more vocal about the seekers following them around and so the flyers stayed away.

No need to get in trouble when they could protect another and it was enjoyable to be around the mech Carriers…they yelled less and they didn't scream about personal space.

He watched as Thundercracker snorted at the femme, he was Prowl's guardian, the SIC seemed alright with the decision, Jazz was…the seeker was stubborn enough to drag the Datsun away from work.

A stressed Carrier would not conceive as easy as a relaxed one and the other seekers had made it their goals to get their Carriers sparked.

A light click came from the seeker causing Red Alert to look at him, he had almost forgotten Dirge being there and that was quite unusual for him. He had to admit he was alarmed about being followed around by the flyer, what if he was really there to destroy the base or worse…take his sparkling away…but through time…it became the norm.

The seeker was always watching out, when the security bot was on duty, he would patrol the door, checking anyone who came in.

Scared poor Blurr to death when he ran in and was suddenly hauled into the air by the seeker, who was convinced all the speedster's running and talking was a threat to the Carrier's wellbeing and promptly threw him out before the bot knew what happened.

Inferno was happy someone was there to keep an optic out on his family when he couldn't and was glad to know that the seekers would leave if the Creator was there and desired them gone.

Reason why Ratchet's guard wasn't around him…one of the twins were always close by and trusted no-one to their smaller mate.

Red Alert smiled at Elita-1, who was leaning over and cooing at the new member of the Ark, "So cute, I want one."

Thundercracker snorted, Prowl gave him a look, the two stared at each other before the seeker shifted and looked at his pedes ashamed.

The security mech just shook his head as the visiting femme looked confused…it seemed after awhile…the Carriers and Guardians seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Maybe it was body language or certain looks, maybe it was some kind of design of the seekers programming, who knew. But it helped a lot when someone was there to help them through their new found programming that had been in rest for so many orns and was now only coming to life…and with so much information lost on Carriers…the seekers instinctual knowledge was a good thing to have.

The officer turned back to the femme, "Sorry about that?"

Elita-1 stared at him, "For what?"

The Guardian snorted again as it was Prowl's turn to look confused and Red Alert to let out a short laugh. "Umm, never mind, I probably have to go anyway-"

"You need to drink more energon and rest, you systems are overworked as is."

Prowl glared up at the seeker who had interrupted him, "I have work to finish," "Jazz can take care of it, my job comes before yours."

Doorwings flared up, an obvious sign of aggravation, "That is ridiculous-"

It was Dirge's turn to interrupt, "Starscream got it passed that a Carriers concerns shall come before any other duties."

The femme laughed, "Yeah, Optimus was complaining about him living up to his name."

Thundercracker smirked, "He can be convincing like that…but not all his screaming is a bad thing and I'm sure Skywarp would agree."

The others but Dirge cringed at the meaning of the sentence, Red Alert twitched, "That was information I did not need."

S/R/S

This was bliss, curled up to one of his mate's, their sparks still merged as Sunstreaker nipped on his chevron, the yellow twin repeating his favorite word, "Mine…"

A deep purr vibrated through the helm ornament, sending vibes down his body, "Oh…do that again…"

Another purr pulsated through him and he let out a rich moan, the Lamborghini smirked and bit harder causing the white mech to jerk upward alittle, "Oh…I have no idea why…but that feels so goood."

His back arched as a servo found it's way downward, a digit barely circling the outer rim of his valve, just enough fluid there from their last session to slick up the digit. Ratchet groaned at the teasing sensation and the hot intakes brushing against his chevron as it was nipped harder.

Sunstreaker stopped biting to kiss his medic lightly, the opposite force from the digit that was now roughly penetrating that quickly heating valve.

A whine was silenced by another kiss and the link from his mate's side was filled with need, a slight buck of the hips confirmed it.

The twin pulled back a little to examine his lover's face, hazy optics pleaded for more as white lips were parted with soft intakes, hitching ever so lightly when his digit thrust harder, sweet moans beckoned him for more, so…beautiful…even more so when he overloaded and everything was washed in a flood of ecstasy and emotion.

Another kiss before adding a second, his glossa danced along his smaller mate, smothering the sounds he was making as the digits were thrust in rougher.

He pulled out and stared at his mate, optics that had shuddered off flashed back on as whimper escaped his mouth, "…why…more…"

Ratchet couldn't help but whine, being a Submissive made him need to mate and he needed those digits or better yet a nice hot spike…that would be fantastic. The ambulance leaned forward, unable to ignore the throb in his lower plating, he glared at the golden bot, "If your going to do something, finish it and not half aft do it."

His anger grew as a teasing smirk grew on the others face, a growl escaped his throat, Sub's don't like being played with unless it ended with an overload and denying them one…usually resulted in someone getting jumped.

The Terror Twin's smirk grew into a full blown smile, amusement danced in his optics it just caused the Carrier to growl louder, "Sunstreaker."

"Ratchet."

Oh, his little love was pissed and it just made him happier…he had been told Sub's could get very aggressive if they were denied, perhaps that's why his Ratchet was the way he was before…getting laid did wonders for one's attitude.

Even Wheeljack said so…in front of everyone…

Sunstreaker just smiled and examined his digits, the light fluid glistened in the light, looking back down at his mate…he stuck them in his mouth. He licked them clean, then with a smack of his lips; grinned back down at him.

Another growl followed by his medic leaning back and pulling up his knees, revealing more of his now leaking valve, demanding more attention.

The Lamborghini just chuckled and reached out to barley stroke the opening getting a mewl, "You know I love to frag that little valve of yours," red hips moved upwards, trying to devour the teasing digit but it moved away.

The white mech let out a frustrated sound, only to have the twin just shake his head with a smirk, "I think someone else wants a taste."

Ratchet tilted his head, somewhat confused before a figure in the doorway caught his attention. Sideswipe walked in, the door softly clicking behind him, the twin practically radiated need as he made his was toward them. Armor clattering on the ground as he stared at them with a look of determination, "Do you know, I felt everything…every single touch…kiss…lick…"

The ambulance purred, "I'm so sorry…are you going to punish me?"

A heated growl escaped the red Lambo, "You have no idea."

He practically jumped the smaller mech, making Sunstreaker shake his helm at his brother's actions.

"Ah!" Sides was quick to pull out his spike and shove it into the lubricated valve, energy built up with no true release had him pounding into the medic harder and erratic.

Sunny had felt his brother's need and made sure their mate was wet enough for a harsh round of desperate desire.

The red twin growled in the nape of the ambulance, driving harder as white legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. "PRIMUS! YES!"

The tremors of pure passion sent shockwaves through the links, the yellow twin wrapping a servo around his own cord as he watched his brother slide in and out, the sounds of metal scrapping against metal echoed through his audios, the moans and mewls sounding like siren music, his servo pumping to their tempo.

The red twin was so close, running hot for too long, those whimpers and pleas for more were driving him to the edge. He practically lifted the CMO off the berth as overload hit him, forcing the other two to follow with him, fluids covering over thighs and the berth.

He fell over onto the bottom mech, his intakes deep and body slightly shaking. Sideswipe groaned as he felt a servo rub his back, he glanced over at his brother…the normal angry features disappeared once alone with his mates.

The crimson Lambo smiled and reached out to take his twin's face, bringing him closer for a light kiss. It made the twin happy to see Sunstreaker relaxed and enjoying just being there, the pulses of their sparks calmed down to a slow beat, synced together.

The Lambos glanced down at the now onlining Ratchet, a deep chuckle escaped the golden twin as the medic groaned, the red one lifted himself off to sit on their mate's side.

"Never thought I might die from interfacing."

The red twin grinned at the medic's statement, "Did you ever think you'd be mated to Terror Twins as a Sub?"

A snort was the answer before the CMO rolled over onto his front, "My back hurts and I have to get back to work."

A gold servo rubbed against the exposed wires and back-plates, "No, your staying, you've been working for the last couple of months since our bonding and we haven't had you to ourselves…alone."

Sideswipe shook his helm, agreeing with his sibling, the medic had been working with the seekers on finding out the Carriers on the Ark, which still was an ongoing process, delivering the first sparkling on the crew, fixing up bot's after Megatron's last scheme, fixing up Wheeljack after his experiments, checkups, mech's that got into fights on the Ark and giving a shoulder to Prowl while calming down Red Alert…poor thing was always going.

A sigh escaped the white mech as a servo rubbed his sore cables…a little longer wouldn't hurt anybody…besides…Starscream already yelled at him for not getting enough rest and threatened to become his Guardian if he kept arguing with him.

That was something he could live without.

He gasped as he was suddenly picked up and placed into Sunstreaker's lap, who laid down with him sprawled on top like a strange blanket. Sideswipe curled up to the two, snuggling close to his brother's side and throwing an arm over the medic and sighing happily.

Blue optics stared up at the yellow twin before shuddering off, the mentioned twin continued to stroke the wires, occasionally running over his brother's own servo. It didn't take long till the sound of recharge filled the room, red and white already recharging, leaving golden to listening to the gentle revs of sleeping engines.

His brother and his mate together with him, the three lost in their own world…no more worries of hidden scars or unfortunate sparks…nothing left but the need to be together.

Sunstreaker sighed as he felt the urge of recharge hit him; satisfied with the surroundings, his things, his family, his room…he wasn't selfish or controlling really. It was just the way his processor worked, what was filed under his always came first, no matter what anyone said including Prime.

Very few things were his but those that were, he protected with everything he had, no Decepticon or Autobot would change that. Finally he couldn't stay awake, the feeling of being drained hit him and he slipped off along with his mates.

S/R/S

Bluestreak smiled to himself as he talked along with Bumblebee, the yellow scout nodding his head. The gunner had just got through with his shift, well, it was more like word got to Starscream that he was a Carrier and had sent Skywarp to retrieve him.

It was odd to watch Prime get yelled at, the taller mech giving the flyer a look that said, 'I wish you would just randomly explode and leave me the pit alone.'

The truck was in trouble for letting a Carrier out by himself, what if a Con came by and took him or worse, and of course, not telling the seeker.

So now, Skywarp was his current Guardian and the yellow bug seemed very uncomfortable with the happy seeker standing near him. Apparently, personal space or privacy was words he didn't know.

Didn't bother Blue, who was just happy to have someone to talk to and who enjoyed telling the Datsun stories of the seekers past events.

Bee looked as though he was going to start having a panic attack as the two chatted back and forth with him in the middle.

Finally sighing with relief as Wheeljack came up, he felt more comfortable with another there, but he had to question the serious look on the inventor's face, "Is everything okay, Wheeljack?"

The gray and white mech stopped and stared at Bluestreak, causing the Praxian to stop talking and look at him, Skywarp was staring…watching carefully.

The walking helm-case placed both of his servos on the other's shoulders and looked him into the optics without saying anything.

Finally, the door-winged mech spoke up, "Is there something you need?"

More staring…

Then finally, he answered with a nod of his helm, lights lit up in a happy blue, "Yes, I need you to be," he threw up his arms in a sudden motion, "DELICIOUS!"

Silence…

Bee looked confused, "Huh?"

Bluestreak was blushing, "…what?"

Skywarp clapped happily, "Babies!"

And Wheeljack stood proud as though it all made sense.

**-MNIJ- I don't own 'Obsession' or it's lyrics, can't remember who does but it belongs to them.**

**The last part was for my own amusement, I also wanted Hound to go, "I smell plot bunnies!" But I couldn't think of anywhere to put it. I think after being blown up so many times, the inventor wouldn't exactly be all there.**

**Remember to review, when you do, it makes me want to write more, also support this verse by writing your own. NO FLAMERS, or Wheeljack will set you on fire and it will be enjoyable for all to watch!**


End file.
